Three Gilmores: Two Becomes Three
by Meagana
Summary: The continuing adventures of Bay Gilmore. This time her life and part of the second episode seen through Lorelai's eyes


**Three Gilmore Girls- Two Becomes Three. **

**Part I. The Test. **

Rory is in starting kindergarten in a few months it's the end of April and she's already excited. I am too and as much as scared as I am for her to grow up but that's not the problem I'm having right now. I am alone in my Potting shed with the rosebud wallpaper. While I stare at a pink plus sign on a home pregnancy test. The only time I've had sex was with Christopher he must have good genes, we get together once in 5 years and I get pregnant. Damn it Christopher.

**Part II: Telling People.**

**Mia **

Mia is the first I tell. Because she's Mia she's been there for me in a way no one in the world has ever been there for me. She's always there when I need her. I know she'd never let me down, and she didn't.

"Well, first Lorelai we need to get you out of maid service how about assistant manager you can be my right hand. The pay would be better, the hours longer but not as physical, and you'll be learning the kind of skills you'll need if you ever want to open your own inn."

"You know about that? It's just a pipe dream…."

"It's not Lorelai a Pipe Dream would be that one of you going tour with that group the Bangles. Not only if you actually have talent and you make it you rarely go on tour with your idols but you can't carry tune in a bucket. Of course you're a gifted seamstress….you could always be their costume mistress."

"What are you thinking Mia?"

"You could make some extra money if you start charging for your alternations." So she laid out a plan for me Assistant Manager then Manager, I get a pretty decent raise, better health benefits. I take in Alterations. Mia is the best.

**Christopher **

I call Christopher he's staying in New York right now, but he has a job offer in California and she'll be gone in a few weeks. It's not job Francine and Straub approve of. I'm not sure I do either actually. Not because running a club in San Francisco one of his boarding school buddies is investing in while he attends Stanford isn't a good fit for Chris but when I ran from that world and took my kid with me. Now he's running from everyone even us, but running I get.

"Hey…."

"Chris…."

"Hey, Lor…."

"You remember the last time we saw each other…"

"Yeah….."

"I'm two months pregnant."

"Marry me, come to San Francisco with me."

"I can't I have a life here. And a future Mia is already giving me the assistant manager job at the Inn. I'll run the place one day, and my friend Sookie and I want to open our own place someday. I have a future one that I don't hate, one that could give our children happy lives away from the repressed guilt-laden expectations of people who only care about appearance and money."

**Rory**

"So there's a baby in there?"

"Yes your little brother or sister….."

"I don't want a brother I want a sister. But it'd be better if I don't have a brother or a sister and we get a Puppy instead."

**My Parents **

Its thanksgiving and I've avoided telling them and God I'm an Idiot because now I am really, really pregnant. Their repressed polite manners and the fact we have company is keeping me from death my Emily.

"So do you know what you're having?" a woman named Rosalie asks.

"Oh, another girl. I have Sonogram pictures if anyone's interested."

**Part III Meeting Bailey **

I am exhausted and sore. Damn C-Section. She was breach and could have died if they didn't but it hurts. The baby is fine they're worried about Oxygen deprivation, but the baby seems happy and healthy. Bailey I named her, again Damn Christmas Movies. At least it wasn't A Christmas Story I don't think Ryder Gilmore sounds very good. Bailey has been cleaned and tested and weighed and named and swaddled and everything under the sun now it's time for me to breast feed the little one. She looks at me briefly before latching onto my left breast. I run my fingers along her cheek and she begins to suckle. Got I love her so much.

"Bailey, I will always be there for you, you understand. I love you so much you and your Big sister are everything in the world to me."

**Rory & Mia.**

Its Christmas Day and Mia run into the room while I'm breast feeding. Perfect timing.

"Hi, Mommy is this my sister?"

"Yes, Kiddo this is Bailey Eve Gilmore."

"She's tiny."

"All babies are tiny, sweetheart but they grow you did."

"She's beautiful Lorelai."

"Hi, Baby Bailey, Bay bee…..We should call her Bay." Rory said happily.

**Christopher **

Hey, Lor, I saw Rory and Bay. Rory and your friend Mia are still looking. "I got her this."

He hands over a large stuffed Cat.

"Thanks Chris….."

"I was only home for the Holidays Lor, I'm going back to California. My parents basically leave me alone out there. They never officially cut me off like yours did, but I don't have access to anything. When you got pregnant they made the condition of my trust fund a college degree. I doubt I'll ever see that Money….."

"Which means we don't. Chris you don't have to…."

**My Parents **

It's Easter now, Mia introduced me to Miss Patty a few weeks ago who runs the dance school. I am being paid pretty well to provide all the costumes for her students. That helped it also helped that there are other dance studios across Connecticut who could use my flair, she aid. I'm bringing in a decent amount from all those dancers. We're visiting my parents for the first time since their thanksgiving they didn't have their Christmas Party this year. I drive Mia's car to their house, both girls are in the back. Rory is chattering happily about her Easter Basket, and about the egg hunt that pain in the ass Taylor Doose organized. Bay on the other hand is in her car seat clapping at what I'm not sure. We arrive my parents say hello to Rory, and they meet Bay and the rest of the night is tedious unimportant Small talk.

**Part IV Bay's first word**

It was Christmas time again. And I was taking my 6 year old Rory and my almost one year old Bay to the mall to See Santa. The year since Bay was born and the 9 months before that have happened very quickly. It was only December 2nd and it was already snowing. I had bought a used Jeep. And it was barely used to. It was less than five years old and only had 2,000 miles on it and not a single thing wrong with it the car at all when I bought it. I lucked out a Woman in Woodbridge wants to screw with her ex-husband while selling their combined assets but not being too obvious about it. So I got the car for $500. I did have to listen to her bitch and moan for four hours but it was worth it. Thank God for Miss Patty giving me her number. Now I'm driving them to see Santa. Rory has already asked me for books, and some toys. I'm not sure what to get Bay, but she really does love the Kitty Cat Chris got her. He really can be sweet sometimes. We went to see Santa and I got a picture with both of them on his lap. After that I decided to pick up a few things. On the way back Rory was reading her new book.

"Ma…." A tiny unfamiliar voice yelled. "Ma, Ma….Ma…..Mamamamama."

I was shocked I almost missed my parking spot at the inn. I turned around and looked at Bay.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Mamamama….." Now she was reaching for me. I got out of the car and got her out of her seat she snuggled into me and happily said. "Ma….."

"I love you too, Kiddo." And suddenly the snow started to come all around us.

**Part V-A new home. **

Mia had arranged for me to look at a rental house. It had three small bedrooms. Well One normal size for anyone who didn't grow up in my parent's world, but since it was meant to be the master bedroom it was a little small, a smaller bedroom across from that which had never been used as a bedroom, and a decent sized one on the first floor. The Realtor said that the owner was looking to sell in a few years but needed the rent money right now and if he liked me he would probably give me the first shot at buying it from him. The girls were only 3 and 8, and I was only 24 but in two or three years that could work. I probably would have been one of the first to buy it then it is perfect for us. It's close to the inn, close to town, close to the schools, it was a small yard. And I like the neighbor lady Babette and her husband Morey they offered babysitting whenever I needed it but I could rent it for a few years and save up the money I loved our Potting Shed but it was getting too small for the three of us especially since the Baby had hit the terrible twos, and now gone full on toddler.

**Part VI Kindergarten **

Today's my baby's first day of Kindergarten Bay had been going to work with me, but now she was starting Kindergarten. The house was in Escrow and would be ours soon. Not surprising since I was promoted to General Manager last year which pays better, especially since I had to actually start planning and running events and parties. I'm still doing alternations and actually making costumes but not as often. Rory has been excited about starting the 5th grade at Star Hollow Elementary. Taylor lead the charge and next year the 5th grade would be moved to the Middle school but until then Rory and Bay would get one year to go to the same school. Rory and I walk Bay in and run into Lane Kim.

"Hi, Lane." Bay said cheerfully. "I have a new lunch box."

She lifted up a vintage Charlie's Angels metal lunch box with thermos. Only my child. I thought with a grin. She picked it out all by herself at a tag sale in August. Kindergarten in Stars Hollow is full day so she'd need lunch.

"It's very nice Bay."

"You look sad you can have one of my Yodels if you want."

"Take her up on it, she won't ask again." I said. I said Good bye to Lane and Rory. And I walked Bay to Kindergarten. "Alright, Mommy has to go…."

"No, you stay."

"I have work babe."

"No you can't leave….." She started crying. I picked her up and hugged her tight. It was nearly an hour before she agreed to let me leave. I got to work and ran into Mia.

"You're late."

"Bay didn't want me to leave."

"I'm Sorry Lorelei I know she's your baby."

**Part VII School Troubles.**

I got a call from the Principal about Bay. I've never gotten a call about either one of them. I've gotten plenty of notes home about Bay, but I'd never been called up and told to come to the school. I walked into main office of Stars Hollow elementary, the secretary was there with the Principal was Bay's teacher Ellen Carter, and Mickey Williamson, the Stars hollow's Educational Specialist. She tutored and helped all the children with learning disabilities in our town. She only had 4 current students so was also a substitute teacher, and was also the town's only Judo Instructor and taught Judo out of Miss Patty's. Given Miss Patty was her stepmother once for 6 months and Miss Patty got her and her Vegas Longue Singer mother in the divorce back in the early 80s? Mickey was a presence in Stars Hollow, it didn't take much arm twisting to get her hired as an Educational Specialist once she had a Masters, and went to the Olympics for Judo in 1996 even if she didn't win.

"Principal Warren, Mickey…Miss Carter what's going on?"

"I subbed in Bay's class last week. I noticed some things. Lorelai I think she has ADHD and possibly Dyslexia, the ADHD is a given. I'm telling you right now she has it. Dyslexia is a little harder to diagnose when you only spend 10 minutes talking to someone one and one….but it would explain her poor reading comprehension skills and well I've seen some of her worksheets her spelling is horrible she mixes up letters and numbers….it's textbook. Lorelai without help….she'll probably never do well in school, she might there have been people with these difficulties who manage it on her own but most likely unless she's put on a ADHD medication and taught how to work her disability she will never go very far in school we caught it young she's not even 8 yet…..

Mickey was right, Bay was diagnosed the doctor gave her medication and Mickey taught her all the tricks she needed to be at grade level. Rory became the one responsible for giving her, her medication By June she was getting 90s and 100s in all her tests. She wasn't getting 100% or more on every single test but she was doing much better. The Judo lessons Mickey also convinced me to let her take were helping so was the Tai Chi. the meditating was helping her focus was helping her grow.

**Part VIII Christmas Encounter **

Bay was turning 10 this year, and Rory was already 15. It was two weeks before Bay Day (as Christmas Eve was now called), and Christmas Day. I separated the two making sure Bay gets to celebrate her birthday instead of just Christmas. I always make sure she has Christmas and Birthday Presents that are separate. Bay who found out Christ was really born in the spring time is convinced he stole her birthday. And right now on the ride to the Grandparents. Rory is trying in vain to explain that about Pagans and Christians and Winter Solstice.

"Christmas has been celebrated in December for thousands of years, Bay, Jesus didn't steal your birthday."

We got to my parents and there were the usual guests my girls were the only children. Mom was playing classical.

"Grandma is this Vivaldi?" I heard Bay say. "The Four Seasons."

"Yes, Bailey it's being a played by a Stringed Quartet." A then conversation went off in a different direction. Bay loves all kinds of music she was as much as an Audiophile as Lane. She truly loved all music and that included Music my mother listened Symphonies and Operas my baby girl knew this and was trying to bond with her grandmother. One thing both my girls had in common besides loving to read, and my eyes was their ability to see the Good in everyone. And Little Bay actually had a soft spot for my parents. Whenever we came for holiday she brought them each a homemade card. Given her artistic abilities they didn't look like a 4th grader did it. It looked like the kind you got a Keepsake Shop. She had started making them and some of the more cutesy touristy shops in town held them. Stars Hollow was in many ways a small town but its main Source of Income was the independence Inn, and the other small inns in the surrounding towns. Tourists would come, they buy. People from New York and Hartford came when the leaves changed for the day.

**Part IX**

It was the summer before my baby started 5th grade. Because of Mickey she was getting straight A's now. She was as smart as Rory. She just needed to reread things before she got it. She had to work harder than Rory did, and Rory worked very hard. The summer she had won a big Judo Competition she was Purple belt now. She was so happy. She insisted on coming with me to work today while, Lane and Rory hang out at our house. It really is sad she doesn't have any friends. Not real friends, she has lots of people she's friendly with, that are acquaintances but none that are her friends. Her teachers are always complaining because she can be a handful but that doesn't mean a thing to me. They call her that because she's Rory's little sister, and she's not like Rory it annoys them.

**Part V**

First day of Chilton.

"It's 7:10….." Rory woke me up.

"It's a quarter to six…" Bay came in and bounced on the bed.

"It's a 7:10, Rory's right. You're going to be late…."

"What are you doing up, Kiddo?"

"I was sketching the sunrise…" She lifted up a beautiful multicolored drawing of the sunrise from her little window seat.

"It's pretty Kid. She nodded and went to my closet. "My Clothes, all my pretty clothes are dirty."

"Not all of them….." Bay said guiltily "I may have borrowed an outfit for Sandy even though you said I had to keep to the ones you gave me….."

Sandy was Bay's fashion mannequin. A result of our trip to a Tag Sale last summer. The thing has a freaky resemblance to Olivia Newton-John and her hair is in a ponytail, so she was dubbed Sandy. Between Rory and Me, we had given her three pairs of pants, two skirts, seven shirts, and a Suit jacket. Most of it is stuff we don't wear.

"Which outfit did you borrow, Baby…."

"Black pinstripe pants, Purple Glitter button down blouse"

"Thank God. Go get them Kiddo….."

"7:14!" Rory said.

"Don't even start." I got dressed I didn't look professional exactly. But it was better than the rodeo reject outfit. I came down, and Rory looked at me.

"Thank God we're going too late."

"What about me?" Bay said.

"I called Lane she's going to come and walk you to school." Rory said. We got in the car and drove to Chilton we stopped in front. "Was it always this?"

"Off with your heads."

"Yeah." Rory convinced me to join my mother was there. We left Rory with the headmaster. It seems going in an outfit that didn't make me look like Daisy Duke's hippie cousin was the highlight of my day. On the way back from Chilton I got called into school for Bay she has a mini-melt down and screamed at her teacher. I found her sitting outside the Principal's Office. "I'll be right back, Kiddo."

"She's suspended for three days." The Principal said.

"What exactly happened?"

"Mrs. Beals." That explained everything the woman had been a teacher in Stars Hollows since World War II, and hasn't changed teaching methods since. She truly doesn't believe in learning disabilities and in the few weeks Bay had, had her she was making things increasingly difficult for her including comparing her to Rory. "Mrs. Beals has been asked not to return next year, but it's still the beginning of the year so Bay Will be transferred to Mr. McGrath's English Class. That being said her rant was not only disrespectful and insulting but bordered on a death threat. I have no choice to suspended her for three days."

"A death threat? Bay….."

"It wasn't a death threat more along the lines of her just sarcastically pointing out Mrs. Beals age. But the woman has never taken back talk well….."

I took Bay with me to the inn, where she spent the day in my office, She entertained herself by making a ominous threat out of magazine cutouts in French and left it on Michel's chair. He is now acting paranoid. Mom tried to take over Rory's life and I had to yell back at her. Then we went to pick up Rory at Chilton. She hugged me tightly and Bay joined in. After our hug we went inside the Jeep and I gave her coffee, and Bay started sipping her hot chocolate. We started discussing her day.

"I can't believe they're still doing that….."

"What does it mean?"

"Mary, like Virgin Mary it means you look like a Goodie Goodie."

"What would have said if they thought I looked like a shut?"

"They might have added a Magdalene too it."

"Biblical insults this is an advanced school."

"What about your new nemesis?" Bay asked.

"Well, it was fun watching her face go 13 shades of purple when I beat her to a question"

"Awesome." Bay said. "Oh, I left a little note for Michel today. In French."

"What did it say?" I asked.

"We are always watching you, when you least expect it, expect it."

"That's just evil, Bay." Rory said laughing.

"What's evil is she cut up my fashion magazines to make it happen, and where did you learn French Anyway."

"Your Office does have internet Mommy I typed what I wanted to say into 6 different translation sights, just to make sure. Then I cut up the letters."

We drove off after that. Everyone laughing.

**THE END for now. Stay tuned for more adventures of Bay Gilmore.**


End file.
